The High School Games
by Anna714smiles
Summary: Katniss is a cheerleader and sees the new football player Peeta Mellark, who had just moved to their shcool, and she is instantly drawn to him. But will her ex-boyfriend Gale Hawthorne ruin any chance of a good relationship between the two?
1. Chapter 1 Gales problem

**Katniss's POV**

"Peeta, Peeta I need to talk to you." i whisper to my boyfriend Peeta Mellark _(baker, painter and wrestleing/football hottie_). But Mrs. Trinket inturupts me "Excuse me Ms. Everdeen Im trying to teach, but please share to the class what you were saying.". God that woman can really annoy me some times. so I just sat down and stayed quite. But Peeta had to say "Oh her she just wanted to know when class was over, she cant keep her hands off of me for long.". My Mouth fell to the floor and the whole class was just laughing, almost had a panick attack "Mr. Mellark and Ms. Everdeen, Detention, afterschool room 143."

**Peeta's POV**

My girlfriend Katniss Everdeen_(hunter, Cheerleader, light of my life and super hot_) was trying to talk to me untill interupted, I saw her sitting there not talking and thought I might try to lighten up the mood in the room "Oh her she just wanted to know when class was over, she cant keep her hands off of me for long.". The class was histerical, but I guess Katniss and diddnt find it all that funny becauses now we have detention.

**After class  
**

**Katniss's POV**

I had just gotten out of class and was at my locker and someones hands went around my waist I asummed it was Peeta untill he said "Guess who" I knew that voice any where. It was my old boy friend/exbest frind Gale Hawthorne(_Front liner on te foot ball team, ex hunting partner, exboy friend_). We broke up after Peeta transfered to our school and he just had this wierd power over me I was head over heals for that boy.I pushed Gale off of me "Get off of me Gale and leave me alone." Gale backed away a bit "Aww come on Catnip. Let me show you why you shouldnt have broken up with me. Youll be crawling back to me" "Gale Im dating Peet-" I was cut off by Peeta"Gale why dont you just leave her alone okay. Shes with me now" Me and Peeta walked away, right after he pushed me against the locker and made out full on tounge and everything it was kinda funny to see Gales mouth fall to the floor though.

**Peeta's POV**

I was walking over to Katniss and saw Gale was bothering her. I knew she hated it when he bugged her so i said "Gale why dont you just leave her alone okay. Shes with me now". Me Katniss walked away, but not before I made out with her infront of Gale full on maked out to not just a little two second make out either. So we suffered threw our classes and walked into room 143 after class.

**In detention**

And of course the teacher had to be Mr. Abernathy hes a drunk but for some reason desided to become a teacher. So he was just sitting there sleeping we had to wake him up so he would know we were even he said was "I dont care what you do just dont wake me up got it." Then right back to sleep he went. I looked over at Katniss and said "what are we going to do for 2 hours?" And she started making out with me for 2 hour straight only coming up for air like twice. It was awsome.

**Katniss's POV**

We got to class and my favorite teacher was incharge of detention Mr. Abernathy. He never makes us do anything unless hes sober which is almost never. He was asleep at his desk and Peeta had to wake him up just to let him know we were there all he said was "I dont care what you do just dont wake me up got it." I sat down next to Peeta and he said "what are we going to do for 2 hours?" So I sat on his lap and we made out for the whole time. It was awsome.

**please review and send ideas my way im a young writer and am okay with critiziziam just dont be to mean okay thanks for reading it 3**


	2. Chapter 2 Cato and Peetas fight

**Katniss's POV**

After we left detention Peeta and me went to the meadow. We sa there for half an hour before Gale showed up "Hey Catnip. Wanna ditch bread boy and get with a real man?" I laughed in his face and Peeta said "Sorry bro your jut not the 'man' you thought you were. But shes got me and I do bake and Im proud of it okay." We got up and and him walked to the bakery and went to his room. I didnt really care if he was a baker but for some reason everybody else did. Once we go his room we started making out again.

**Peeta's POV  
**

Me and Katniss sat in the meadow for what felt like forever but of course Gale had to show up and be so cocky and annoying. He said"Hey Catnip. Wanna ditch bread boy and get with a real man?" I was SO pissed off at that and she just laughed in his face. I told him "Sorry bro your just not the 'man' you thought you were. But shes got me and I do bake bread and Im proud of it." I felt like a badass actually. We walked away after that. After that we went to the bakery and Katniss jumped on me and started making out with me again. I dont know why she likes me if Im just a bake because thats everyone elses reason not to like me at all.

**In school**

Katniss's POV

I was walking to cheer practice and I heard something that sounded like a fight coming from the courtyard. I went to go check it out and Peeta was in a fight with Cato (water polo captain, almost twice Peetas size and Gales new buddy). I jump inbetween them right before Cato punched Peeta and BAM! it was like i got hit with a semi truck. I was dizzy and the last thing I remember was Peeta freaking out and jumping on Cato Punching him repeatedly. I woke up in the nurses office with Peeta icing his jaw and his moutch had blood on it. We didnt talk I dont know if he was mad or if his mouth hurt to badly but I didnt want to find out now I was so dizzy.

**Peetas POV**

The moment class got out Cato had cornered me and was trying to get in a fight with me he was yelling about Gale and Katniss. he said " Fine take his sloppy seconds but come crying to us when she dumps you for a better deal bread boy!". It got to me that he called Katniss 'sloppy seconds' so I punched him in the face and it went down hill from there. It went back and forth for almost five minutes and then Katniss jumped infront of Catos fist right before he was going to hit me. I jumped on him and pounded his face in he was bruised up pretty bad too. I carried Katniss to the nurses office and stayed with her. When she woke up I had and ice pack on my jaw and my mouth was bloody so I didnt feel like talking. I looked at her face and she had a huge welt on her face the size of an apple. I hope she isnt mad at me.

**please review i will update asap if you do okay and thank you for the people who gave som critizizam in my first chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 The date

**Katniss's POV**

After my mom picked me up from school she called my dad and he freaked out. I told him Cato was the one who hit me and he called his dad and it turned into this really big thing, but Cato did apoligize. I didnt really know what Cato looked like, but his girl friend Clove did give me the evil eye so I guys he must has been hurt pretty badly. Peeta checked on me every day and he drove me to and from school via my dads instruction, but I guess Even that short time with him in the car is better than no time with Peeta. Within two weeks my face got better and my dad let me off of the very short leash he had me on. So me and Peeta when on a date.

It was the first Saturday since my face got better and me and Peeta were gonna go to the beeach. It was so fun, I think we must have looked almost child like to anyone around us though. But of course with our luck the perfect date had to have one bump in the road, Gale showed up. Him and the rest of his friends. They threw beach balls and soda cans at us all day, I had to beg Peeta not to get up and say something. We left around 3:30 and got something to eat. After that we went to the fair and road almost all the rides. The last ride we road was the faris wheel and it was perfect because we road it as the sun was setting. He took me home and Prim had to have every detail. I went to bed thinking of Peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

After Katniss's mom picked her up I had to go to the office and explaine what had happened. Then my dad came to take me home. I guess my jaw was pretty badly hurt because I had a hard time talking for a couple days. And then there is Katniss who got a punched in the face by Cato. It took two weeks for her bruises to go away and every time I saw her face I wanted to rip Catos head off. Her dad came and talked to me it was a quick conversation all he said was "Listen up Peeta my little girl got hit on your account so I am not very happt with you at the moment. So until she is better you can only drive her to and from school and you can not see her after school untill she gets better. If I find out that you break this one rule you can not see my daughter. Got it.". I just noded and he was out the door. Im not going to lie he scares me just a little once Katniss's bruises went away I took her out on a date.

We went to the beach at noon but of course Gale showed up and he was throwing things at us the whole time. I think Katniss had to pretty much beg me not to go and yell at him, but after the beach we went to the fair and road all the rides there. My favorite part of that whole day though was on the faris wheel, it was like a sceen staight out of the movies sunset the perfect date and the best kiss ever.

**Monday  
**

**Peeta's POV**

At lunch me and Katniss were sitting with our friends Madge, Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh, and Foxface(all either chearleaders or football players- Foxfaces name is really Fiona but she didnt like that all that much). And they told us that someone started a rumor that Gale had beaten me up at the beach and that Katniss left me for Gale. I didnt really care but I guess Katniss had had enough of Gales nonsence. Because she went up to him and yelled at him infront of the whole school "Gale Hawthorne I dont think you under stood me the last time I told you to leave me alone. So now Im not going to be the nice cheerleader okay. I broke up with you for Peeta hes nicer, smarter, and better looking get over it. You dont have to take it out on him he did nothing to bother you and you never beat him up get over your self you over sized jock and LEAVE ME ALONE." I thought that was pretty cool of her.

**Katniss's POV **

Me and Peeta were at lunch with our friends Madge, Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh, and Foxface Whe they started talked telling us about this rumor that Gale started that he beat Peeta up at the beach and me and Peeta broke up for Gale. I have had enough of his childish attitude so I got up found Gale and yelled at him in front of the whole school. I said "Gale Hawthorne I dont think you under stood me the last time I told you to leave me alone. So now Im not going to be the nice cheerleader okay. I broke up with you for Peeta hes nicer, smarter, and better looking get over it. You dont have to take it out on him he did nothing to bother you and you never beat him up get over your self you over sized jock and LEAVE ME ALONE." okay maybe I should have left out the better looking part but its true and I knew it would get to him.


	4. Chapter 4 the gift

**Peeta's POV**

I woke up this morning and I was so excited to see Katniss today. It was our 4 month aniversery and I got her an one of a kind silver necklace with a K+P charm on it. I was driving to school and I picked up some flowers too, I got her favorite Casablanca Lilys. I was almost to school when Katniss texted me-

_3HAPPY ANNIVERSERY I WUV U (; 3_

I replied- _3 luv you too boo see you soon (xoxo peeta) ps: happy anniversery_

I got to school and saw Katniss I gave her the flowers and she loved them. I was waitng to give her the necklace until after school when we went on our date. She gave me a stuffed bear that says _I Wuv You Beary Much. _Its corny and I love it. How could I not it ame from the love of my life, but of course the guys on the team had to give there two sence "Boo thats weak" "Really 4 months for a toy" "Shes so cheap" I didnt care though I love the corny stuffed bear from my adorable girlfriend.

**Katniss's POV**

I woke up showered and got dressed. I made sure to look extra pretty do day though, because its me and Peetas 4 month anniversery. So I got him a really nice silver watch with the words_I love you bread boy _engraved on it. But just to give him a small something for school I picked up a cute bear that says _I Wuv You Beary Much _on it. And on my way to school I texted him-

_3HAPPY ANNIVERSERY I WUV U (; 3_

He replied- _3 luv you too boo see you soon (xoxo peeta) ps: happy anniversery_

I got to school and Peeta hugged me from behind and I kissed him. He must he the best guy ever because he got me my favorite flowers Casablanca Lilys and they were so beautiful I almost felt bad giving him just a bear. All my friends were so jealous when they saw my flowers "Oh my boyfriend just gets roses" "He never listens enough to know what my favorite flowers are" "How did you get so lucky to bag Peeta Mellark". I was actually happy at the comments and I knew this was going to be the best day ever.

**At lunch**

**Peeta's POV**

I was in the hall way with Thresh talking about the football game yesterday. I couldnt belive my eyes as I turned the corner. Katniss, yes my Katniss Everdeen, was kissing Gale Hawthorne! I couldnt even speak words I stood there and just was horrified. Thresh had to say something and I just ran out of the building. But before I could stop myself I was at the beach the last place me and Katniss had a date at, and the last place Gale was able to make me mad at before now of course. I stayed there for 2 days I didnt want to be found. My friend Finnick Odair (Beach hottie, Peetas closest friend, and most atractive man in a 10 mile radious) had a house out by the beach anyways so I stayed with him. Katniss tried to call text everything, but I didnt look at my phone once. I stayed in the house and watched bad _LifeTime _movies. Of course this week had to be a bunch of teenage love stories gone wrong right.

Eventually I went home, my dad talked to me about everthing that had happened and how Katniss came over to see if I was home. Of course she didnt tell him why I was gone she just told him "I need to talk to him its really important. like our whole lifes together depend on it.". My dad thought she was being dramatic untill I told him what had happened. All he did was shake his head and say "She might have another side of the story Peeta never jump to cnclusions.". Never jump to conclusions! I saw them KISSING in the hall way infront of my locker!

**Katniss's POV**

I was in the hall infront of Peetas locker waiting to have lunch with him. Someone grabbed my waist from behind so I figured it was Peeta so I said "Hey there handsome man." and when it wasnt Peeta's voice that said "Hey babe" I pulled away. It was Gale why wont he leave me alone did he not get the it the last time i publicly humiliated him I dont like him any more. I said "Gale get away from me now before I serio-" I was cut off by him. He kissed me and I couldnt pull away I was pined agaist my boyfriends locker and my ex-boyfriends face. I tried to push him off of me but hes much larger than me so of course it didnt work. I looked in the corner of my eye and Peeta poor Peeta was standing there speachless with is jaw to the floor he looked like he was heart-broken. Thanks god Thresh pulled Gale off me and punched him, but it was to late Peeta was gone he was out of the building out of the town and possibly out of my life. I hugged Thresh and told him what had happened then we texted Peeta for 2 days and not one reply.

I stopped by his family bakery to see if he was there. He wasnt but his father was and he wasnt happy I ran his youngest son out of town. He told me "Katniss I liked you, you know that, but what ever you did it was bad very bad and now my son is missing. When he gets hom I dont want you here, its up to him to stay with you or not." I nodded and walked out with out a word. Last I heard Peeta was home and his dad still didnt know the whole story because Peeta wont talk to me, even look at me. It was a whole week before I even saw his eyes not red and there wasnt a day or night I wasnt thinking about him.

He wouldnt talk to me so i had to find a way to make him listen...


	5. Chapter 5 the first time we met

**How Katniss and Peeta met**

**Katniss's POV**

Me and Gale were as happy as I thought I could be. It was our 1 year aniversery, but he had a football game so we had to wait for our date. It was half way threw and I was cheering for Gale with all the other cheerleaders and everyone had there eye on the new guy in town Peeta Mellark (mysterious, cute, football player). And he got tackled right in front of me. I was just going to make sure he was okay but once I took his helmet off and looked into his sky blue eyes I was hooked, and confused. Me and Gale were so happy and then I see Peeta and its like Gale never happened. He gave me a a perfect white smile and I couldnt even speak. Gale came over to us to see if Peeta was okay he hugged me and Peeta's smiles quickly faded.

After the game I had to talk to Gale. I was confused and happy and it was wierd I had butterflys in my stomach. I never felt this with Gale, but the tought of this boy, this new boy who with just a slight glance had stolen my heart. Gale walked me to my car in silence, I broke the silence by saying "Gale we need to talk.". I know that no one wants to hear those words but I didnt know what else to say. Gale turned to me and said "What is it Catnip?". He still smiled but I knew he was a little concerned and the next thing I said didnt help with it either "Gale I dont... I dont think we should date anymore.". His face went hard and he was emotionless "Katniss are you s-serious? Because if you joking its not funny.". I was almost on the verge of crying "Gale I think I found someone else.". Before I knew it I was waiting out side the locker rooms for the mysterious Peeta Mellark. I knew nothing about him, exept I was totally and completely head over heels for this kid.

**Peeta's POV**

It was my first year at this new school and I was already on the football team. The cheerleaders are all really cute, but one stuck out she was not your average cheerleader. She had brown hair when all the others were blondes or redheads and she was shorter than the other ones too, but she had this unnamable thing about her that I guess I was a sucker for. Because I did some thing a bit stupid, I asked the other team to tackle me near her. I didnt even know if she would see if I was okay, but I took my chances. Once I was tackled she did it, she came to see if I was okay. And I didnt say a word, she took my helmet off and I got a good look at her beautiful grey eyes and smiled. Then of course, of course she had to be dating Gale Hawthorne the only guy on the team who would talk to me. Me and Gale might even count as friends, but he hugged her and the smile was clear off my face.

I couldnt believe she had a boyfriend, I wasnt that kind of guy so I had to try to not want her, but I couldnt. I saw her in my head over and over again and new I was hooked. I got dressed and walked out of the locker room. She was standing right there, right in front of me. I was speechless and just waved at her. She smiled and it was the most amazing smile I had ever seen. She broke the silence by saying "Hi, Im Katniss." And she shook my hand. I said like and idiot "H-hi Im uhhh hi... your pretty." I was not thinking how could I the most amazing and beautiful girl I had ever seen was right in front of me. She blushed giggled a little and said "Your name is Peeta right?". I nodded and smiled. "Arent you dating Gale?". Why would I bring that up of course she is "Yea- Wait no not any more.". She was single and here infront of me. "Oh really. I just figured since you guys were so cozy during the game." idiot. "Well I guess Im not into front liners any more." what did she mean by that, me did she like me? "Oh well I think I like one of the cheerleaders, but she hasent made a move yet." Good let her know be smooth Peeta dont blow this. She smiled and said "Well dont tell anybody but one of the cheerleaders has a thing for you." I smiled hoping she was talking about her self and with out any idea how to say anything else I asked her out like a boss. I leaned up close to her and pressed my nose to hers "Unless your that cheerleader I dont think I would care very much. But how would you like to go out on a date?" She smiled really wide and said "I am that cheerleader and yes I would love to go out with you." I was so excited, but I played it cool "Great I'll pick you up on friday."

**Katniss's POV**

He walked out of the locker room we said our hellos and he got close to me so close infact our noses touched. He asked me out and I dont think Ive ever felt this new feeling ts like adrenaline and complete calmness all in one. And this was the best day ever.

**If you review Ill update faster**


	6. Chapter 6 the announcements

**Thanks you for telling me about grammar but please dont bring it up every time it kinda throws me under the bus. I still love you guys keep reading Ill work on grammar in the future okay!**

**Katniss's POV**

Every morning me and Glimmer do the morning anouncements to tell student what were doing in school that day. So today me and Glimmer made a plan, well Glimmer made a plan I told her I would go along with it. She told me if we just told him what happened with Gale on the announcements then he would have no choice but to listen. So at the begining of first period we walked to the office said our hellos to the staff and walked to the speaker. The Princepal handed us a paper that had everything we were supose to say and then we started talking. After we got threw with the paper I was supose to tell Peeta what happened but I couldnt I just froze up and Glimmer grabbed the speaker and said "And Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen did NOT kiss Gale Hawthorne. She was totally not cheating on you he kissed her. She tried to push him off of her but she couldnt. And Gale. Get over her she doesnt like you. At all. Peeta just talk t-" Glimmer was interupted by Peeta Bursting into the office. I was just sitting there with my face covered because I knew my cheeks would be bright red from embarrassment.

**Peeta's POV**

I heard Glimmer say my name on the announcements and listened to what was being said for a second. The I got up and walked to the office, Im sure that didnt help people to stop looking at me. I opened the office door and Katniss was sitting there covering her face and the whole office was just looking at me then Katniss then back at me. I didnt know what to do so I just walked over to her grabbed her hand and without out a word we walked out of the office. Neither of us said a word untill we got to the football field and then Katniss started crying. Wiping her tears away I said "Kat I'm so sorry." "Peeta why are you sorry?" she was still crying and I couldnt stand to see her cry so I hugged her because she just looked devistated. "Because I didnt listen to you before. And because I miss my Kitty-Kat." "Peeta I swear I didnt kiss him. He kissed me like Glimmer told the whole school. And I'm sorry for outing you on the annoncements." "Kat I believe you now I promise. I was just... I dont really know what to say but I guess I just hated the thought that you would kiss him and it made me feel... like an idiot." I wasnt thinking when I spoke it just came out and I couldnt stop it. "Peeta I never wanted Gale after the first time I looked in your eyes and I will never want him as long as I have you." She pulled back from the hug and looked at me with her big grey eyes and smiled. "I love you" "I love you more" I kissed her and we just didnt go back to class untill we heard the bell. I grabbed her hand and walked back into the school with her. Next thing I now Gale walked right up to us. I was worried at first but then he suprised me by saying "Katniss I'm sorry." and he walked away. " Katniss had her mouth wide open and was in shock I think. "That went so much better than I had hoped Kat." She snapped back back into contiousness and nodded. I kissed her and intwined our fingers and we walked into class.

After school we went to my car and droze to the woods we made out and danced to the radio. I forgot how much I missed her kissing me and her holding my hand, but I did it felt wrong not to have her with me. She's mine now and I know she is the one I want to be with. After about and hour we sat on the hood of my car. She always loved to just lay here and look at the stars, and we did untill Katniss started kissing my neck, then my jaw and then my lips. It was so unlike her she never did things like this, Im not saying I dont like it just that she might have missed me more than I missed her, if thats even possible. But Im not the one who is all over her am I. After her next move I almost panicked, she unbuckled my belt I grabbed her hand and stopped her "Kitty Kat I know we havent been together in a while but we cant do this. I dont think Im ready I mean were only 16. We really shouldnt." she stopped kissing me and her face went red. "Im sorry Peeta. I didnt mean to freak you out." She layed on the car instead of me. I hope she didnt feel anything in that area that she shouldnt have because then she might have got mixed signals. That would be a bit embarrassing. My cheeks were burning red and she grabbed my hand "Katniss I just think we should wait. I mean its only been 4 months." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek "Peeta I get it you just need time. And it felt like you were tjinking what I was, but what ever." she was laughing and she felt it my face probraby bright red. "ready to go Kitty-Kat?" she nodded and we got in the car. I started the car and she grabbed my hand we didnt let go the whole ride home. She invited me in and I went. We had dinner, I made us spagetti since her parents were gone for the week. We shared a plate and I made sure to make the noodles long so we would have a _Lady and the Tramp_ moment. And once we did it was perfect, at the end of the kiss she had spaggeti sauce on her cheek. I wiped it off and licked it off my finger. We sat on the couch. Katniss kicked off her shoes and snuggled up next to me it was by instinct that I wrap my arm around her. We sat there watching _Game of Thornes _untill she fell asleep. I turned the T.V off and texted my dad I was sleeping at Thresh's house tonight. I carried her to her bed and started to walk down stairs. She grabbed my wrist "Peeta will you sleep in here?" I kissed her nose "Okay let me just shower okay I smell like football sweat." I laughed and walked to the shower. I got back in only my boxers because I figured she was asleep but she was laughing "And you thought I was moving fast?" "Oh like you dont like what you see Kitty-Kat." I pulled on some basket ball shorts I left here a while ago. "I never said that, because I love what I see right not." I layed next to her wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Good because its all yours." I kissed her and again she layed on me kissing my neck. I didnt want her to stop but it made me want her and I wasnt ready Ive never donr that with a girl before, and with how handsy Gale was with Katniss I am scared to ask if she is a virgin, I really hope she is though. We fell asleep in eachothers next morning I made us choclate chip panicakes and eggs "We should have sleepovers more often baker boy." she kissed my nose and I wrapped my arms around her waist "I dont think your mom and dad would like that very much Kitty-Kat." She rested her head on my chest "Well there gonna be gone a whole week maybe I dont want to be all alone in this big house." She looked up at me and I kissed her. "My dad wouldnt mind and my mom would perfer me gone for a week." We went to school and we were practically inseperable. Plus she was all over me all day so of course I wanted to be with her. In the halls people were talking about us and I didnt know why so I asked Thresh and he showed me a picture on this phone of...

**Sorry I love cliff hangers and this is gonna be so good I have a plan but I would love to hear some ideas to okay Ps: My school year just started yesterday and I wont have much time to update any more but I will try to do it once a day or if Im very busy no more than 3 days apart okay im sorry**


	7. Chapter 7 the picture

**Peeta's POV**

My mouth fell to the ground I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was a picture of my girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen kissing another guy. I thought I had already been threw this but this doesn't look like just a kiss it looked like much, much more. I wanted to puke. How could she do this to me? I love her a, plus we just got back together. Is this what she was doing while I was gone and depresses, ABOUT HER KISSING ANOTHER GUY! Ugh why couldn't I just have a normal relationship with this gir.

I realized Katniss was right next to me and said nothing about the picture, and neither had I, so there we stood me Katniss and Thresh looking all dumbfounded by this new picture that must be the reason everyone was whispering to everyone today, I feel tears build up in my eyes but choke them back "Kat?" is all I can even try to say right now. I don't look at her eyes but I can feel hers burning holes in my head wanting nothing more than to be looking at my eyes to. "P-Peeta it's not what you think, at all, can I please explain?" her voice is full of pain and what I can almost think of as... Pleading from Katniss? This is new to me. "There isn't anything to discuss, it's... I... Let's just go home okay I dont want everybody to knwhy what happened with you and... Who ever that is." I keep my head high and begin to walk to the doors when I look back and see Katniss is still standing there. I pull on her arm and we walk in strangely placed silence.

**Katniss's POV**

Who could even have taken that picture?! Why would they take that picture?! All these questions are ringing in my head as me and Peeta get into his car. Why was he do calm, I'm freaking out and he looks like he just got a new puppy. How he hidesIsis emotions is bewildering and I new I learn that, but at the moment I have far more important things to do than try to hide any thing from Peeta. He starts the car "do you even want to know what happened. Because I will tell you right now. Just don't jump toconclusions okay?" he just nods. "It's not my fault Gale, Cato, and a bunch of theto ther foot ball dick heads followed me down the halls one day when you were gone. They cornered me and told me they would... do very bad things if I didn't apologize for humiliating Gale, making everyone hate Cato and just for even dating you. So I said I would do anything if they just left me alone. And well I guess the picture kind of tells the rest." I said this all faster than even I could comprehend and I doubt Peeta caught a word of it. But he just nods and pulls out of the parking lot. I know I messed this up, AGAIN! Ugh what is wrong with me!

Once Peeta drives up to my house I see he still has his over night bag in the back "can you still sta. I mean if you don't hate me?" "katniss I could never hate you, and yes I am still staying over, just- just promises me next time you will... I don't know just don't kissAndy body ever again, except me okay" I wasn't used to him calling me Katniss he had always called me Kat or Kitty-Kat. But never Katniss it didn't feel normal. I try to ignore it though and smile. "let's go inside then okay" I lean over the seat and kiss him. We go inside get ready for bed and we fall asleein snuggled up to eachother. I wanted to fall asleep like this every night. And that's the last thing I thought before I fell asleep with my head in Peetas chest.


	8. Chapter 8 peetas present

Two weeks later

**Katniss's POV**

Peetas' birthday is this this week and I have no idea what to get him, a great girl friend I must be. I asked Prim and she said "Wow Katniss even I found him a gift, your dating him and really have no clue what to get him." I rolled my eyes and walk out of the room. She was right though I was his girl friend and didnt even know what kind of gift to get him. I grabbed my phone and texted Glimmer

_Gim wanna go shopping?_

With in seconds of sending it I get a reply-_ YES! I can finally teach you what being a girl looks like_

Glimmer never liked my clothe much but still Ouch that stung- _OK we meet me at my house in ten Bye _

Ten minutes later theres a knock at the door. I run over to it and Glimmer is standing there with Peeta, great if hes here I cant buy his gift for him. "Hey you guys" I kiss Peeta and hug Glimmer. "Ready to go shopping Katniss?" "Yeah. Peeta you might not want to go we're.. uh.. bra shopping." Nice save he would never want to go bra shopping, his cheeks burn red and he smiles sweetly "Okay Kitty-Kat, but can I stop by later?" I nod of course you can." He kisses me once more and walks back to his car and drives away, I pull Glimmer in the house "I dont really need bras I need a present for Peetas birthday" "Okay.. But we are still buying new clothes okay!" She was always in the mood for new clothes. We walk to her car and drive to town. First looking for a gift for Peeta. I pick up a paint set that was amazing "What about this Glim? Do you think he'll like it?" "Yes! he loves painting." she nods. Okay great I found him a great gift, and after I pay Glimmer pulls me into a store full of pink clothes, I couldnt believe one colour could have so many diffrent shades. I looked at the store with my mouth open and Glimmer pulls me to a less pink part of the store It has almost every color but I was looking at the blue things mostly. She shook her head and looked at me a bit disapointed "Kat Im gonna help you find a whole new waredrobe.. No buts okay Im doing it and its on me." Glimmer was rich and loved to buy things so this was no shocker, as I open my mouth to object she covers my mouth "No I wont take no as an answer. Just think of it as an early birthday present okay." She removes her hands and I roll my eyes because she knows my birthday isnt for like 7 more moths

**Peeta's POV**

I pull up to my drive way and walk inside to my mother and father fighting "NO HE CANT HES NOT RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH!" my mother yelled "Hes turning 17 in two days" I realize their talking about me and I walk to my room silently and turn the volume on my radio up a bit louder than usual. My brother Lee walks in "Hey Peeta" "Hey Lee" I try to smile but I was still upset my parents were arguing about me. "How are you?" he asked. I shrug and he sits next to me "Peeta dont be upset its not even a big deal this time.." I nod "Why are they fighting? _This time_" "Oh well dad got you a.. good present and mom doesnt think you are _resposible_ enough for it." "Really? Thats it and shes screamming bloody hell over that?" He laughs "Yes" He stands up and walks out the door. I lay on my bed and look around my room, it was teal blue on all four walls with a nice wooden desk right across from my bed and my closet which has my clothes, my paints, my gutair, and my school things. I sat there and was starring at that closet wondering if I should use the last of my paints, and I do, I painted the forest just outside of 12 it looked okay I guess.

I look at my watch and see its 6 pm so I text Katniss- _Hey babe when are you gonna b home I miss you xoxoPeeta_

My phone buzzed a couple moments later- _Just got home wanna come over ;* xoxoxo Kitty-Kat_

I walked over to her house and knocked on the door, I could hear Katniss running down the stairs and then she opened the door "Hey Peeta!" I think I just stood there and looked at her for a while, she was all girlly "Peeta are you okay?" she asked "Huh? Oh yeah Im fine, are you?" I asked a bit curious of all the pink. She looked down at her clothes and laughed "Oh yeah Glimmer decided to bye me a _whole_ new wardrobe." I smiled "Well you lookd adorable." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me for a kiss.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I walked up to my room and he closed the door and looked around at all the shopping bags "How many wardrobes did you get?" I rolled my eyes "Glimmer insisted on everything, trust me I dont want half it." he laughed and kissed my nose. I wrapped my arms around his neck "You really think thats a kiss Mellark?" I said and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, he kissed me untill we both needed air again. "Kat?" he said "What?" "How about you try every thing on and I give it a 1-10 rating?" I blushed "Really? Are you serious?" He nods "Fine but you cant watch me change okay." I point at him and his hands shoot up "Okay if you want to take all the fun out of it." He laughed "No peeking" I saw him looking in one of the bags and next thing he was laughing "Whats so funny Mellark?" He held dump the bag out and about 20 bras and panties fell out. I was blushing bright red, I had completly forgot Glimmer bought me those "Shut up Peeta!" "What thats why you went to right?" I nod and quickly put everything back into its bag and throw it in the closet "I wouldnt mind you trying those on for me" is he serious? He starts to burst out laughing "Kat its a joke Im kidding" "Good, now turn around and stop looking threw things okay." He turned around and I changed into a pair of white shorts and a lacy shirt "Okay you can turn around now" He turned around and his jaw dropped "What you dont like it?" he shook his head "No. You look amazing" I smiled and blushed a bit "Thanks"

14 outfits later Peeta being a total and complete gentle man gave me a 10 on all of them. He stood up hugged me by the waist and kissed me, I wrapped my ars around his neck. He pucked me up by my legs and wrapped them around his waist and walked us over to my bed and layed down with him over me "Peeta, we cant have sex." I said in between kisses. He pulled back slightly "We're not having sex, we're making out" I nod "okay" and press my lips against his roughly. I wanted to go further but it wasnt going to happen, it cant we have only been dating for 5 months thats not enough time, at all. After about another hour he had to go home "Why cant you stay a little longer?" "My mom will have a cow Katniss I have to go" I walked over to him slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck "I dont think she'd mind if you were a tiny bit late." He bit his lip "I guess five minutes wouldnt kill anybody." he pulled me close and kissed my passoinatly. After a couple minutes he had to go home "Ill pick you up if you like?" I nod "Okay see you tomorrow" He gave me one last kiss and walked out.

**Sorry for the sucky story ill do better in chapter 8 okay i have it all planned out Love you guys and remember i am always up for new ideas **

**ps: my school schedule is cray cray so i have to update less but i will really try o update as often as possible**


	9. Chapter 9 the party part 1

**Peeta's POV**

**Two days later**

I woke up and I could hear laughter coming from down stairs and sleepily walked out of my room. I heard my brothers, my dad, not my mother, and Katniss all having a conversation in the living room. I dragged my feet down the stairs and as I reach the bottom step Katniss flys towardMyers and hugs me and kisses me repeatedly "Happy. Birth. Day. Peeta" she exclaimed in inbeteen kisses. I hugged her back, naturally "Thanks, but what are you doing here so early?" she giggled "Peeta it'sLondon not very early if you ask me" "Dad why didnt you wake me up?" my dad shrugged "Peeta it's your birthday I thought it would be nice for one day to let you sleep in" I smiled and walked over to the couch and pulled Katniss in my lap with me. My brothers smirked at me "Aww look at little Peetygetting his PDA on. how cute" said Lee. My dad rolled his eyes and walked out and not two seconds later Andy being the idiot he is said "Peeta, not even awake for five minutes and already trying to get it in" Katniss' face went beet red after that "Shut up Andy I told you we haven't done that yet now shut up!" she threw a pilloe at his head. When did they have that talk? Why did it even come up? Why am I related to such idiots? I laughed it off and whispered in Katniss' ear "wanna ditch my brothers and goupstairs?"she nods and stands up I get up too and we walk up stairs ignoring my brothers idiot comments

**Katniss' POV**

I sat on peetas bed anxiously and he sat next to me and raised his eyebrow "are you okay Kitty-kat?" I nodded and kissed him "guess what?" I couldn't hold it in I had to tell him "What? My brothers are idiots?" he laughed I shook my head and bounced a bit "I got a car!" I yelled he smiled "oh good now I don't have to drive you _everywhere_" he laughed. "what ever I'm see it. It's parked out side" he nods "but first can Ichangcloth clothes?" I nod. He gets up walked to his drawers and pulls out a light blue shirt that made his eyes and his abs look amazing. Then he grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and he hesitated to change into those "you could turn around if you want I know you don't it when I change in front of you" I shrugged "I don't care" he pulled off his sweat pants and pulled his jeans on. Then I stood up and walked toward the door and was stopped by hisatoms around my waist and him kissing my neck. I smiled and let out a little moan "Peeta come on I wanna show you my car!" he sighed and let go "fine but I want a rain-check on this little... Uh what ever this was okay?" I nod and drag him down the stairs and threw the front door. We are standing in front of my 92 red camaro. And it was nice "Wow how did youeven find a camaro in this great of condition?!" hismouth was open I laughed "fixed it up. It's been kinda an under the radar project but here she is. " I gestured toward the car. "look in the back seat" he opened the back door and saw a huge box "Kat you you didn't have to get me anything" "oh I guess I'll just take it back then" I said sarcasticly "no I still want it" I roll my eyes and helaughs "okay it's heavy though me and prim had a hard time getting it into the car" he lifts itup like its nothing Iroll my eyes close the door lock it and follow him inside. His brothers see the box and whistle "Wow Peety ma boy that's a big box. What's in it?" "Let him open it lee it's awesome!" I exclaim and walk over to Peeta and hug him from behind "open it" he doesn't hesitate when he rips the paper off of it and gasped "Kat! I-it's amazing it must have cost a lot I can't exempt this..." I put my hand over his mouth "No. It's a gift. For your biryhday enjoy it okay. No if ands or buts allowed" he nods

**Part 1 of peetasbirthday bash over. But what will happen at the party when his ex girl friend comes to the party? Will katniss let jealousy over come her? Will Peeta be a bit to happy on his birthday? All thesequestions and more next time in The High SchoolGes. **


	10. Chapter 10 the party part 2

**Thanks to every one who reviewed I really do love love love your feed back. Especially since you are the ones who wait to read it. Okay so PARTY! **

**Peetas POV**

Me and Katniss had been blowing upballoons for about and hour when my family starts to arrive. I introduced her to them, yes there was so "aww"'s and "how cute"'s when they saw me hug her sheblushed a lot around them; I guess she really isn't a people person.

She walks into the kitchen with my dad and I walked in behind her I stopped at the door because I heard my dad talking about my ex girlfriend. "yes, his mother invites her and now I don't know how to tell her she isn't wanted here any more not after what happened first time she came to visit. I'm so sorry, in advance for anything she might try to pull" "does peeta know she's coming?" "no his mother wanted to surprise him" I can almost see him arrow quoting 'suprise'. "well peeta is a very smart boy I wouldn't be worried about anything okay Kat" I walk in and see her nodding, I of course to hide the fact I was ease dropping on them act likei have no idea what's going on and hug katniss from behind and nuzzle my chin into the crook of her neck "So... Whaslate you guys talking about?" my dad and katniss share a knowing look and shrug "Cake" they say in unison "oh well I would hate to get in the middle of your 'cake' discustion" I raise my eyebrowIto my father and he knows I know they were not talking about cake.

**Two hours later**

"peeta?" katniss opens my door a bit and pokes her head in "can I come in?" "Kitty-Kat _you _are alwayswelcome in here" she walks in and sits next to me on the bed. "peeta come downstrairs please" I don't want to I want to stay here untill everyone is gone "why it's much more fun up here with my paintings... And you"

**Katniss' POV**

****I can't help but roll my eyes at peeta "come on every one is ready for cake get off your ass and enjoy the party" I say trying to lighten his obviously depressed mood "okay but you, have to spent the night here okay" i smiled at him he's just such a guy. "okay now let's go" I grab his hand and drag him out of the room

When we get down stairs every one smiles and yells "he's alive" or "it lives" he still looks sad but he's looking around cautiously. I wonder what that's all about? Me and peeta get in the kitchen and the cake is being taken out of the fridge "ready for some cake son?" he nods and his dad looks at me questioningly and I shrug. I guess his dad saw peeta looked sad too. I am about to hug peeta when a long legged blonde girl runs up to him and squeals wrapping herledges around his waist and almost knocking him over! I raise my eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest and Peeta pulls her off "Peeta I missed you sooooo much how are you baby?!" I want to hit this girl who does shethink she is! "Uh.. Hi Shimmer?" he looked at me as if asking for help. I have just realized this girl is Shimmer Lovington his ex-girlfriend. She is so much more annoying than his father let on " for you birthday silly" as if it's the most obvious thing ever " no I mean what-" I interior him "First off shimmer don't call him your baby okay, and second don't ever jump on him like that again!" okay maybe I'm being dramatic but hey I'm pissed "oh and who might you be? The maid. " "Shimmer back off this is Katniss Everdeen. My girlfriend. Now can you leave you are only causing trouble." she rolled her eyes and steps closer to peeta "oh come on baby don't act like you don't miss me" "it's not an act he really doesn't miss you okay now leave" I say as rudely as I could. "peeta isabout to talk when she grabs his cheeks and kisses him! My peeta. My boyfriend. I lunge toward her and pull her off of him and she acts asit'd I had no right "what are you doing to my boyfriend you little bitch!" I slap her and she grabs her face and yells out in pain "peeta tell her you want me not Catpiss Nevercleen" peetas eyes grow large and he laughs in her face "Shimmer you broke up with me. Why would I want you back?" peeta hugs me and we walk to his dad who is standing there looking at us in amazement. I shrug and kiss peetascheek hoping he is a bit less sad but after why just happened I doubt it

**What will happen in the 3rd and last part of the party? Give suggestions and maybe your idea will make it in the next chapter. And a special thanks to The Everlark Daughter, for giving me a list manatees to use for new charectors!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Party Part 3

_**You guys I am so happy to be back! I have my own laptop now and can update regularly, and I would still love ideas for chapters and new charectors to add. (PS: Finnick and Annie shippers will like the next two chapters)**_

**Katniss' POV**

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Peeta, Happy birthday to you. _Every one claps as he blows out his candles, pictures are taken and gifts are handed out. Once everybody has settled down and has a piece of cake Peeta and I and sit on the couch, "Peeta I'm sorry I caused a scene with Shimmer, I shouldnt have acted that way." I say while fiddling with my sweater sleeve. He just shrugs "Its okay, if it was switched around I would have caused a scene too... But we already know that right?" He laughs. I nod "Okay, I think your dad sent her home anyways" We ate the rest of our cake in silence.

After the party was over I went upstairs and changed into one of Peeta's shirts and rebraided my hair. He was in the shower when his cell phone rang so I answered it.

(Katniss/_Finnick)_

"Hello?"

_"Hey is Peeta there?"_

"No he's in the shower, whos is this?"

_"Finnick, Im a good friend of Peetas."_

"Oh hello, No hes not here at the moment but I can give him a message if you like?"

_"Well I was just wondering if he wanted to come and stay the weekend with me, for my batchelor party."_

"Oh okay Ill have him call you back okay? Im sure he would love to though."

_"Thanks... Uh who am I speaking to, if I might ask?"_

"Im Katniss, Peeta's girlfriend"

_"Ooooh so your the girlfriend..."_

"Yeah "

_"Well it was nice speaking to you Kitty-Kat" _And then the line went dead

Peeta came out of the shower and I put his phone down "Who called?" He asked as he got dressed "Finnick, I think was his name" I replied as I got back into his bed "Oh what did he call for?" "Batchelor party, he wanted to know if you wanted to go to his house for the weekend and celebrate." He lays on the bed "I'll call him in the morning" He yawned. Snuggling into his chest I nodded "Okay" We fell alseep after that.

**Peeta's POV**

I woke up with Katniss in my arms and smiled. I didnt want to wake her up so I slid out of bed and grabbed my phone and walked to the kitchen. I got the the kettle and was retting some tea ready, while waiting I picked my phone up and called Finnick.

(Peeta/_Finnick)_

_"Hey Mellark"_

"Hey Finn, so whats this I hear about your batchelor party?"

_"Oh yeah it's this weekend and I wanted you to come down for it."_

"I was gonna spend the weekend with Katniss thought dude"

_"Bring her with you, I'm sure Annie will love her."_

"I dont know she doesnt really like meeting new people..., I'll ask her though"

_"Great, remember I wont take no as an answer." _

"Alright by Finn"

_"Oh and before I forget, Happy late birthday" _

"Thanks" I hung up and poured my tea

Katniss came down stairs an hour later "Morning Peeta" She sat down on the couch next to me. "Morning, Kat" I kissed her cheek "Wheres your dad?" "He was long gone before either of woke up, he has to open the bakery today." She nods "Did you call your friend back yet?" I nodded "Yes I did, I told him I was gonna spend the weekend with you though" She frowns "Peeta I dont want you to ditch your friends to spend time with me, you should go." "Well he did say I could bring you with me?" "I dont know the him or his fiance, wouldnt that be a bit odd?" I think about this for a moment. She doesnt kow them thats true, But I was going to bring her as my date to the wedding any ways so she might as well get to know them. "Please? I know Annie, shes going to love you" She sighs and lays back on the couch "Fine but only becuase you asked so nicely. Now whats fro Breakfast?"

**Yay Chapter 11 is finally up! I am back babys! So I will try to make the chapters better and longer than they have been, and REVIEW please feedback helps me kno what to do th plesae you and how to improve upon my writing for y'all**


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting the friends

_**So you guys, I have horrible writers block. I will update, but unless you tell me what you want to read, give ideas, or even just a little review, how will I know what to write? So please, please, please help me. **_

**Katniss' POV**

**The Weekend**

Me and Peeta had packed our things last night and drove out to Finnicks house for th whole weekend. I had to admit I was pretty damn nervous, I mean this is his best friends, what if they don't like me? What if I don't them? What if I screw everything up? Ugh meating his family was much easier then this.

"Kat calm down" Peeta said in the driver seat of his car "I am telling you, they will love you." How does he always know what I'm thinking? When ever I have something on my mind he just knows what to do, I really picked a winner

"And if they don't? What would you do then?" I ask him trying not to sound as nervous as I'm sure I look.

"If they don't like you? Hm.. haven't thought much abou that." He answers with a shrug. "I guess it would be like before you met them, they would just be starngers to you then." That didn't really help...

"That didn't really help Peeta, I mean what about the wedding? What about when you want to go and visit them? What then?" God I must sound like an idiot, worrying to much about every little thing.

"I don't know, okay. I'm sorry I haven't thought about it, why are you so freaked about it any ways? You're never this nervous about anything" He pulls into a big drive way of one of the most gorgeous houses I have ever seen.

My mouth fell open, and I think my eyes might have popped out of their sockets. "What?" He looks around the car for something weird, as if _this_ house wasn't right infront of us.

"Peeta who exactly is Finnick?" I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to him.

He shrugged. "He is a model I think, for like American Eagle or something like that, but if I were you I would be asking about Annie. She comes from a rich family, all actors and TV producers or something like that." Woah woah woah? Actors? Now I'm nervous, like exremely.

"You never mentioned that before now. So how do you know them?" I'm still in aw of the house as he takes his seatbelt off and turns the keys off.

"Well... it's kind of a funny story actually" He laughs awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I was surfing a few years back, and I got a big wave. Couldn't surf it and I wiped out... when I came to Finnick was uh.. he was giving me mouth to mouth. It was very awkward, but hey, I owe the man my life"

"So he kissed you?" Thats really the only thing I got from that whole story was that Peeta met his best friend while kissing him... how strange.

He opened his door and went around to open mine "He didn't _kiss, _me he saved my life." he rolled his eyes and grabbed our bags from the back of the car.

"I'm just gonna say he kissed you." He sighed and knocked on the door

**Peeta's POV**

I knocked on the door and rolled my eyes at Katniss snickering next to me, when Finnick opened the door "Odair! Long time no see." I walked in and put Katniss and I's bags down.

"Good to see you too Blondie" He man hugged me and turned to Katniss, who was standing at the doorway awkwardly. "You must be the lovely little thing I talked to on the phone" She nodded. "Well you can come in." She walked in and stood next to me.

"Uh sorry, hi I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." She put her hand out and he shook it.

"Peeta here." he pointed to me "Never mentioned you were so beautiful"

"I told you she was. Don't make me look bad" I punched his arm and Annie walked in.

"Peeta! You made it!" She ran and hugged me "You look fantastic! Is this Katniss? How was the drive? I'm so excited you're here!" Blah blah blah, sometimes Annie gets overly excited about, well about every thing.

"Good to see you too Annie, yes this is Katniss.'' I pulled her off me and she hugged Katniss. Now it was my turn to snicker at her.

Katniss was standing there not knowing what to do "Uh.. hello, Annie. Nice to meet you too, and congrats on your engagment." Annie let go of her.

"Thanks you so much.." Blah blah blah, me and Finnick left the room and stepped into the 'Man Cave'.

"So how are ya, Finn?" I grabbed a root beer and sat on the leather love seat.

"Great! Annie and I couldn't be happier." He opened a beer and leaned against the pool table. "I have something to tell you though, it's pretty.. suprising news.

"What is it? You're not dieing are you?" I said sarcasticlly

He shook his head and looked down. "No, not me." What did he mean by "Not me"? Is it Annie? "It's her dad..."

I sat up straight. "No. But he was fine just last month when we went ring shopping with you, what happened?"

He shrugged "He's getting old, he said his heart isn't what it used to be. Annie was a wreck, if it weren't for that damn Biopolar Disorder she would have been a mess. I just hope she doesn't have a freak while you guys are here."

I nodded "So what are you guys gonna do about it?"

"Well she doesn't have any brothers and her uncles are all... well dead, and Bill said he won't last to the wedding, so she wanted you to walk her down the aisle. Only if your comfortable doing it though." Hmm... I'm 17, can I even walk her down the aisle? She is one of my best friends though

"Uh- sure I don't see why not, one question though" He nodded "Why not just move the date?"

He sighed "We thought about it, but Peet, he's going fast... doctors say he might only have till next week. Thats why we are having the bachelor party this weekend, so me and Annie can spend the last of his time with him before... well you know"

Damn... I liked that old bag, he always talked to me and helped me out. He was the one who told me where to take Katniss on our first date, and now... he's dieing...

**So sorry to end it on a sad note, but I'm trying to add drama that isn't always so comical and a bit more realitic and serious. Next chapter is a flash back, then after that is the bachelor party. Have a great week, review, and... hm thats it. Till next time then**


End file.
